Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to trash containers, and more particularly to an improved trash container and method of converting a conventional trash container into one which is tamper resistant by animals.
Prior Art
Conventional trash containers, whether made of metal or molded plastic, are susceptible to be opened and entered by wild animals such as raccoons and the like. The lids provided with these conventional trash containers fit relatively snugly over the upper end of the trash container but are easily dislodged by clever animals seeking food.
Even conventional trash containers which include hinged lids do not include a releasable locking arrangement which is impervious to the clever mischievous ways of a raccoon, fox, and the like which can easily open such conventional locking arrangements.
The present invention provides an improved trash container formed of a conventional trash container and a method of converting same into one which is virtually tamper resistant to entry by wild animals and stray dogs as well.